Some things stay the same
by tv freak 92
Summary: Changes had to be made in the crime lab that resulted tensions around the CSIs, which are almost unbearable.
1. Prologue

**Something's Stay the Same**

**A/N: The pairings will be SMacked and M&Ms. I hope you like it**

**A/N2: mj0621: this fic is totally out of the blue. We love SMacked and M&Ms so like what tf92 said, hope ya like it. Please read and review! We love them!**

**Summary: Changes had to be made in the crime lab that resulted tensions around the CSIs, which are almost unbearable.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: **

**Prologue**

The scorching summer heat glared through the crime lab windows. Danny woke up to the sound of coughing from the break room doorway. Looking up he glared at Lindsey who was leaning against the door laughing at him

"You…have some…thing on...you're...face!" she said laughing. Danny frowned at her and looked away blushing. Lindsay was about to retort when Hawkes entered the room with a sigh "Mac and Stel's arguing... again."

Danny and Lindsey sighed "What about this time" they said

Hawkes shrugged "I didn't really hear it all... but I did hear the word undercover from Mac... Stel was really pissed."

Lindsay raised her brows "Wait, Is Mac assigning her or Mac doesn't want her to do undercover?"

"I think he doesn't want her to go from the way he was looking at her" Hawkes replied

Danny whistled, "That can't be good. Let me guess, she wants that case. Danger zone..."

Lindsay looked at Danny "Danger zone?"

Hawkes answered, "It's when both of 'em are pissed and we gotta be careful not to face it."

"Oh" Lindsey replied.

Danny looked at Hawkes and then back to Lindsey before saying "We better stay in here and pretend we don't know anything"

Lindsay whispered "Too late."

Hawkes' eyes widen "Who's coming? Mac? Stell? Both?" He turned around to see both Mac and Stella looking pissed. Mac walked in closely followed by Stella. "Right" Mac began the trio unconsciously held their breath as Mac continued "So, any progress with the case?" Neither of them spoke "I'll take that as none." Stella snorted.

"Something wrong Detective?" Mac asked.

"Nope" Stella replied "None at all Boss"

Danny shifted from his sit as Flack entered "Hey I-... whoa, is it hot in here or what..." Hawked shook his head and faced Danny and Lindsay. " I mean, it's summer so it's hot…" Flack covered

Danny nodded and sighed turning his attention back to Mac and Stella who looked like they were about to get into another heated argument.

"What do ya got Flack?" Lindsay boldly said before neither Mac or Stella could speak.

"Umm…a witness has come forward. He's just waiting to be interviewed" Flack replied.

Danny pulled Lindsay out of the room whilst Hawkes followed. "We'll do the interview." then whispered to Flack as they went out "Danger zone. Watch your step."

Flack nodded "Will do." As he walked out of the room, Mac avoided Stella's glare. "So much for that interview." She spat back "Are you saying this is my fault?" Mac went silent. "I'll take that as a yes then shall I"

Before entering the interrogation room, Flack asked, "What's with them?"

"Mac doesn't want her to do this undercover case that she wants" Hawkes said.

"And let me guess the got into another fight?" Flack asked

"Yep" Danny replied

"Shall we guys? We wouldn't want our witness to wait would we?" Lindsay said as she pushed the guys in the room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Danny replied. The other two started laughing

"You two have some issues!" Flack whispered to Lindsay who blushed. "Ok guys, meet our suspect, Richard Brine."

"Richard" Flack started "What exactly did you see?"

Richard blurted out "I saw this guys... they were pulling this little girl in their van... then they took off..."

"Okay" Flack said writing it down "What else?"

"They had BIG guns, literally."

"Did you get the plate number?"

Richard frowned "I'm sorry, I didn't. That's all I got." Danny asked, "Did you see their faces?" "No."

"Okay that's all for now" Lindsey said

" We'll keep in touch." Hawkes added. They all walked out of the room exasperated "So that helped us how?" Flack asked no one in particular.

They all laughed. Walking down the corridor the heard a loud bang. They ran to the break room to see a cup of coffee all over the wall behind Mac. Mac was all cut down his arm from where the shards from the cup had gone.

"Oh no." Lindsay said as they went to see the whole scene.

Hawkes stood opened mouthed along with Danny and Flack. Danny being the first to recover asked, "What the hell caused you to do that Stella?" "Ask him" she replied pointing at Mac. Mac stood still in silence, which Stella caused to whisper something Greek.

"What was that in English Stel" Mac asked already knowing the answer. He just wanted to hear it. The others looked at him confused "Stella you whispered something in Greek, What does it mean in English?"

"I can't believe you even dared to ask." With that, Stella walked out of the room. "Stella! Wait!" Lindsay ran after her. Danny and Hawkes started picking up the broken glass when Flack asked "So... is this about the case?"

Danny and Hawkes nodded in reply. Flack turned to Mac who was leaning against the table breathing deeply. "Mac?" Flack asked "Yeah Flack" "Do you know what she said" Flack asked "Yeah. She said..."

tbc


	2. A Shock for the team

**Some Things Stay The Same**

**Chapter 2: A Shock for the team**

**A/N: The story is co-written with mj0621. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"…I can't tell you Don, not just yet." Mac said 

Flack nodded "Ok"

Mac sighed and looked down. What was he going to say to Stella when she finally decided to face him? He knew he probley just wrecked their friendship. All he wanted was for her to repeat what she said but in English. A few minutes later Lindsey returned with Stella. Lindsey told the guys to get out of the room as Mac and Stella had some talking to do. When they were out of the room Stella turned to Mac and said in Greek, "You bastard, if you weren't my boss, I'd slap you right now..." Mac looked down he could understand a bit of what she said. He understood the bastard, boss, and slap parts. Stella got her hand and lifted up his chin and said, "I'm doing the case and that's final"

Mac sighed and say "Fine, just...take care Stella"

"You know I will Mac" she turned round and walked out the door leaving Mac looking at her back. Stella walked to the locker room knowing the Mac was watching her. When she got there she opened the door and saw Lindsey and Danny kissing. She smiled she knew these two were meant for each other. She cleared her throat making the two spring apart and blush.

"Hey Linds can ask you something" Stella asked.

"Sure Stel" Lindsey replied, "I'll see you later danny" Danny nodded and left the two women too it.

Lindsay turned to Stella and said" So, What's up Stel?"

Stella hesitated to speak; Lindsay stifled a laugh "You can say it Stella. You need something?"

Stella smiles a bit and said "I need help"

Lindsey replied, "What can I do for you Stel?" Stella replies "Can you...umm straighten my hair please Linds"

Lindsay was obviously surprised "Excuse me?" she said

Stella laughed and replied, "I need you to straighten my hair"

Lindsay finally was able to speak after of minutes absorbing what she said "Sure... can I ask why?"

"Yeah, Mac umm..."

Lindsey interrupted her before she could carry on "He asked you out?"

Stella sighed "No he umm...agreed to let me do the case"

"Oh, is this about the ransom undercover?"

Stella nodded in reply.

Lindsay took the hint and smiled "Okay then! Shall we start? It's gonna take a while..."

"Ok" Stella replied, "Take as long as you want"

"This is gonna be a long day..." They both laughed.

After about four or so hours Lindsey was finally done. Stella turned to her and said "Thanks Linds".

"No problem" Lindsey replied, "Mac's gonna die when he sees it"

"Is it that really different? Hand me a mirror will ya?"

Lindsey handed Stella a mirror. Stella was speechless "He sure is" she replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. Stella took one last look before walking out of the locker room to drop of the ransom. Stella's hands were cold as she entered the apartment. She knew her colleagues were just a signal away if something happened but something inside her made her realise, if something was to go wrong, she wouldn't have enough time to do the things or even say the things she should have. She sighed and placed the envelope where she was meant to and walked back out the apartment.

As soon as the door opened, she signaled for her colleagues to come out of the rooms they were hiding from and grabbed the man behind the door. She ran inside the room and secured the girl who was tied on a chair crying. "It's okay now," she told the girl in a soothing voice, "You're okay now"

The girl was clutching her waist until they walked out of the building. She looked down and said to the girl "This lady will help you with your injuries. You go with her okay?" The girl nodded. After the ambulance had gone Stella turned to Danny and said, "Let's get back to the lab" "Okay, I'm driving" Danny replied, Stella laughed and nodded. The ride in the car was silent. Stella looked at Danny who was like debating whether to talk or not. She giggled and asked "What?"

"What's going on between you and Mac?" Danny asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

Stella sighed, "Nothing is going on between me and Mac Danny"

"Ok whatever you say" he replied

Stella shook her head and stared at the road in front of her. She knew that the question Danny asked would come up sooner or later. She had hoped it was the latter. It wasn't long before they pulled into the lab car park. Stella got out first and walked into the lab. She walked straight up to Mac's office; she wanted to tell him how the case went. When she saw that he was in there she knocked on the door.

"Come in" she heard him say.

She sighed and opened the door. "Mac" she said

"Yeah" Mac said looking up. His jaw dropped when he saw her. He was in shock, he hadn't seen her hair straight before. "Stel…"

**A/N: I was wondering if any SMacked fans would like there fics up on my website SMacked Fics? Anyway R&R**


	3. Straightening things up

**Some Things Stay The Same**

**Chapter 3:** **straightening things up

* * *

Stella's brows rose. "Something wrong Taylor?" Mac winced. She's still mad at him.**

He sighed "No" She glared at him and walked out leaving Mac wondering if they'd ever get back to the way they were before the fight

Stella met Lindsay along the busy hallways of the Crime Lab. "So, Stel, how'd it go?"

"It went okay...got the girl out safely" Lindsey shook her head "I meant with Mac"

Stella took a deep breath "Nothing happened." Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"Honestly nothing happened...I swear" Stella replied

Lindsay said, "Okay..." Stella turned to her "What? Spit it out."

Stella shook her head and sighed

Danny, Hawkes and Flack met them and they all were headed to the break room for a drink. "So, what's new?" Hawkes asked as he drank his energy drink.

"Nothing" Stella said quickly,

Flack chuckled "Translation: Something's new with me."

Danny glanced at Stella, his jaw dropped "You...you straightened you're hair!" he said pointing to Stella

"You went with me on the undercover case and you just noticed?" Stella said unbelievingly.

"Uuh, well yeah, i was busy thinkin bout something else" Danny said shyly

"Men." Lindsay muttered. Flack and Hawkes looked at them both. "You guys have issues you know..." Hawkes continued "And I bet I know what. I mean who is Danny thinking about..." He and Flack grinned "And it's connected to this."

"Do ya now" Lindsey said to Hawkes and Flack.

Both men said oohh... Danny interrupted "Quit it."

They both sighed, "Fine" Stella laughed at them and walked into the break room sitting down

"Don't think we forgot about your lil do Stella. What's up with you?" Flack asked. Hawkes piped in "In short he's asking what's new with you?" Lindsay groaned, "You two need a hobby."

They smiled and looked at Stella expectantly "Me and Mac... were still arguing"

Mac walked in a few minutes later

And at that moment everybody went still. Mac, sensing the tension cleared his throat and hastily got a mug of coffee. He was about to exit the room but then Flack and Hawkes stood by the doorway blocking his way. "Excuse me."

Flack shook his head "Nope, No way you're not leaving until you and Stella have made up." Hawkes nodded "Is that clear?" Mac sighed and nodded.

"Wow I never thought that would work." Flack said looking at Hawkes. When they looked back at Mac, he was glaring at them, which made their knees shake a bit. He growled at them in a very low voice "I will solve this my own way, my own time that I promise to you now please get out of the way." The duo instantly gets out of the way and watched him walk away. "Good thing I wasn't with you two." Danny laughed. "Man, I never saw Mac act that way before." Lindsay said.

Stella sighed, she knew she had to do; she stood up and walked out the break room after Mac. "Hey Mac wait up" she called to him

The gang stared at them watching what's going to happen next. "Mac!" She called him again. Finally he stopped his tracks and waited for her to catch up.

When she was standing next to him, he turned to her "What do you want Stella?" he asked impatiently

Her anger suddenly rose "And I thought you were the patient one. Never mind." She was about to pace back to the break room when suddenly Mac grabbed her arm. "Sorry. What do you need Stel?"

Everyone in the break room held their breath, waiting to see what Stella would do next

She yanked her arm away and whispered "Nothing. Just forget it. You go do your work."

"Stel..." Mac started to say, Stella looked at him, he saw tears that she was trying so hard to keep back, and he gently wiped them away, keeping his hand there

He then gently pulled her towards the locker room and locked it with only them in.

The gang who was watching them whined. "Aw... man, they wanted privacy." Flack grumbled. "Oh course they want privacy!" Lindsay

Danny nodded "Yeah, they don't want us to see or hear what being said, do they Flack?"

Hawkes smirked and whispered something to Flack. "Since we're talking about 'privacy' we're gonna give ya guys one." Flack and Hawkes left the two dumbfounded.

Danny shook his head and put his arm around Lindsey shoulders "Come ere Montana" he said smiling

Lindsay returns his smile and snuggles closer to him. "We got them didn't we?"

"Yep" he replied, placing a kiss on the top of her head

"I hope Mac and Stella solve their problem. It's too good to destroy the connection they have with one another." Danny nodded and put his arm on her shoulders "One thing you need to know about Mac, when he promises, he does his best to keep it."

* * *

Meanwhile in the locker room Mac and Stella were still arguing

"Tell me what you were suppose to say Stella." Being stubborn that she is, Stella pretended she didn't hear anything and sat on the metal bench.

"I know you heard me Stel" he grabbed her arm forcing her up

She tried to pull back her arm and still avoiding his gaze.

He kept his grip on her arm; he got his other hand and placed it under her chin forcing her to face him

"Please Stella, talk to Me.," he whispered

She looked behind him, hoping that he'd drop the subject. He let go of her arm only to place his hand on her waist pulling her closer to him. He senses her loosing up to his arms.

Letting go of her chin he placed his hand in her hair leaning forward he whispered to her "I like the hair...Stel" his voice getting huskier with the last word

Stella closes her eyes and barely whispers "Thanks. I hoped so."

"It suits you" he kissed her earlobe, then her cheek, then her lips,

His kiss made her shiver. "So you don't want the curly one?" He kisses her neck "I love the curly one. Actually I don't care. I still think you're gorgeous whatever kind of hairstyle you wear." He continues kissing her neck.

She moaned and pulled on his hair causing him to look at her, she kissed him again...hard

Mac pulls back and gazes into her eyes "Stel, I'm sorry how I acted. I should've trusted you could do your job. I guess my judgment was clouded since... I care for you a lot..." He pulls away from her and avoids her stare.

Stella smiled grabbing Mac's hand "Mac... I care for you too" He looked up "Really?" he asked, Stella hugged him "Yeah"

She smiles. She knew it was hard for him to say those words but it was enough for her to pursue where this is heading. "Mac?"

"Stel...i know you're probley gonna hit me or something but in the break room, what did you say???" He asked

Stella hugs him tight and nuzzles his neck and places butterfly kisses, which made him groan. "Stel..."

His hands ran up and down her sides

"What?" she giggled burrowing her head on his chest? He smells her hair and whispers "What did you say in Greek earlier?"

She sighed "I said Αποτελέσματα αναζήτησης για Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις. which means...it means 'Damn it Mac I love you'"

He freezes and slowly comprehends what she said. "Is that true? I mean, you were angry-" Stella presses her finger on his lips "If it wasn't true, would i let you hold me like this?" she lets him tighten his grasp around her as she caresses her face then whispers "Would I kiss you like this?" she leans towards him and sultrily kisses him. She pulls away for air and continues would I let you take care of me?" Mac huskily muttered "Point taken." Then they both smile.

"Stel?" Mac asked "mmm" she replied, her voice muffled by his shoulder

"I could do without the damn it part.," she laughs. He clears his throat "I... love you too Stella."

She lifted her head of his shoulder and smiled, she then gently kissed him

"Mac.. please don't hurt me..." she whispered.

"I wont Stel" he replied

He hugs her then stares at her face. "God I love you so much. Don't ever leave me... I don't know what'll I become without you."

"I don't know what I'll do with out you either Mac" Stella replied

Stella slides her hands on his chest to his shoulders. "Did I ever tell you I love you and your blue shirts?" she smirked

"Maybe once" Mac smiled back

She nodded "But I prefer them off you right now..." he raised his brows. "Really now?"

"Yep" she started unbuttoning his shirt

He pulls her closer as possible "Stel..."

she pushed the shirt of his shoulders "mmm"

He feels a shiver down his spine as she started kissing his battle scar. "Stella..."

Pulling back Stella smiled at him "Yes" she said sweetly

He opened his mouth but no words came out. That made her giggle and capture his mouth with hers. "if you don't know what to say, don't say anything at all. Now stop disturbing me from what I'm doing." He chuckles.

He groaned when Stella started kissing her way down his chest.

"Work with me here Mac..." he pulls her up and nips her neck, which made her moan.

he tugged on her blouse pulling it over her head.

"This is tricky... we might get caught..." Mac mumbled. She paused to look at him and grinned "And you care?" He feels her hair, which is, slowly turning back to it's original look and said "No."

"Good" She said smiling, reaching down to unbutton his pants.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. They both froze.

Lindsey opened the locker room door and noticed that Mac and Stella where just putting there shirts back on, Lindsey raised her eyebrows at the sight.

"Okay... sorry to interrupt but I can't leave without my wallet in my locker." She walks up to her locker and feels the heat radiating in the room. As she walks out, she says with a knowing smile "You guys gotta get a room."

Stella smiled and rested her head on Mac's chest

"Shall we follow her instructions?"

"mmm...My Place?" he replied

She gives him a peck "As long as you serve me meals..." Mac growled "With me, you'll never be hungry."

"Really now"

"Really. Want me to feed you know?" he said as he clutched her hand and dragged her out.

"Nah" Stella replied walking into the elevator

"Besides, I have another hunger you might wanna feed first." She winks at him.

Mac wrapped his arms round her waist pulling her closer

"I think I got the perfect thing for it." He looks at her

As they arrived in his apartment, he surprised her by grabbing her by her arms and pinning her against the door.

"M...Mac" Stella gasped, Mac smiled and captured her lips with his.

She moans and both feel the anticipation that was interrupted earlier.

Mac tugged at her shirt and pulled it over her head

"And I thought you were a patient person." She snickered as he hastily threw her shirt in the other side of the room.

"Not when it comes to you" He replied

She pouts "You have no patience with me?" He rolls his eyes "You know what I mean Bonesera. Now, let me get back to work and do yours." She sticks her tongue out "Yes Sir Taylor." He captures her tongue making her melt in his arms.

she started unbuttoning his shirt

"Why is it like I've been doing this all over again?" she sighed. Suddenly, Mac pulled and carried her, making her squeal.

"Mac" she said as he opened the door to the bedroom.

His smile faded as he put her down. "Something wrong?"

She pulled at the shirt and he fell on top of her, pushing the shirt fully of his shoulders she replied "Nope"

He felt relieved but nervous "Stel, don't you think-" She cuts him "If you're having second thoughts I swear..."

He smiled and leant down and kissed her.

Sweat rolling down their temples, she began working on him...

"Stella" he moaned.

She slowly unzipped his pants and licked his ear.

he groaned and went to unzip her pants.

They both took their time reminiscing the moment as they removed their pants.

When Mac had taken them off her, he kissed his way back up to her lips.

He grasped either of her wrists and nipped her neck and gently placed a kissed her collar bone.

"Mac..." she moaned

"Uuh..."

She gently bit his shoulder making him groan

"Stella..."

Ignoring him, she gently bit him again

He runs his hands on her sides making her arch her back.

She grabbed his head and pulled him in for another passionate kiss

"I love you so much Mac..."

"I love you too Stel"

The heat between them intensifies as they deepen their kiss.

Stella moaned into the kiss making Mac smile

He started removing her remaining garments as she scratches his back.

He pulled back "Stel...you don't know what you do to me"

She wraps her arms on his neck "Oh I have a feeling i do." she gave him a seductive smile.

"Do you now" he replied placing kiss on her chest

She toyed with the hem of his boxers. "Yes I do."

He smiled as she pushed them off his hips

They lay quietly, in each other's arms listening to their breathing. Mac turns to Stella and pulls her closer. "You know, your hair is changing back."

She snuggles closer to him. "Yeah I know. Some things stay the same."

"That they do Stel"


End file.
